Chocolates
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: Who would think that chocolates would make all the difference in the world. Certainly not me, and never Draco Malfoy, but look where it got us.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is why we call it FANfiction, because we FANS write the stories based on the author's fiction.

**Note:** This MIGHT be a one-shot, if I get...about...20 reviews on this chapter, then I'll continue this story. It's all up to you, I hope you make the RIGHT decision.

**

* * *

**

**Chocolates**

Whenever I think about chocolates, it makes me relate to Ron. The way he shoves it all down his throat at Halloween, will always be one of the great Weasley mysteries. The Gryffindor Common Room table would be filled to the brim with chocolate wrappers, either Chocolate Frogs, or Triple Fudge Burping Bars. At the end, he would be hiccupping or burping really loudly, attracting a lot of attention from the rest of the Gryffindors. Dean and Seamus would clap Ron on the back, and Ron, being the silly idiot he is, would grin widely, bits of chocolate still smeared on his teeth. Then Harry, being the sensible friend, would try and stifle his laughter, resulting in choking coughs.

There was this one time in Sixth Year, nearing Halloween, Dumbledore had already set up candy and chocolate everywhere for us to find. Every one sweet we could find would earn us one House Point. The teachers had jinxed the sweets so that they could tell whether it was theirs, so no students could buy bagfuls of them and pass them off, for example: Draco Malfoy.

So for the next few days, students were milling about the corridors searching for any sign of a peeking wrapper from a suit of Armour, or perhaps hidden behind a painting. If they were, none of the paintings would tell us. Crabbe and Goyle were milling about as well, much to everyone's amazement; unfortunately they were too thick to be bothered to find it. So they tried to spot, which child had the largest amount of sweets gathered in their arms, and then they would lumber over there and snatch it from them.

Halloween finally arrived, and all the Houses gathered their candy and chocolates together and gave it to their House Teacher. The House Teacher then would count them all up and add each one to their Glass Vials, which held the tiny crystals that accounted for the House Points.

Naturally, Gryffindor won. I specially sneaked a glance at the Slytherin table and saw the smug look on Draco Malfoy's face be wiped off, now I was the one applauding my House, with the smug look on my face. After the applaud had died down, again, I glanced at the Slytherin table, only to find Draco Malfoy engaged in locking lips with his Slytherin whore, Rhysen Rharlott. The name suited her perfectly, the harlot. Course, raven-black locks graced her head, while her eyes were a bright emerald green, she was the girl that any boy would fantasize about. I never really paid any attention to the Slytherin House, maybe Rhysen had come last year, or maybe she had been here ever since the First Year, I'm not prepared to walk over there and ask her. A small sense of—jealousy seemed to fill me at the time, but with all the knowledge I had acquired over the years, I could still not figure out why.

Then came the horrible memory of that Food Fight. I had been told numerous times that it was the most appalling behavior they had seen in years, by Snape naturally, even though the Slytherins had something to do with it as well. It all started with—Ron, who else? Then, the surprise for us all was when Fred and George swooped down from the ceiling of the Great Hall, with their broomsticks and a bagful of Canary Creams and scattered them all over the table. Everyone made sure not to touch them, though some were not as lucky. Ron had thrown a whole cream pie right into Blaise Zabini's face, by accident though, since Ron wanted to get Malfoy. Malfoy had stage-whispered, "Oh have you seen that Weasley's mother? Shabby looking isn't she? No wonder her spawns look like that, but I guess we can't all blame her can we? It's also his good-for-nothing-father, he has most of the credit." Fred and George had also heard what Malfoy had said, and the whole of the Gryffindor table had to hold back Fred and George from punching Malfoy's face and disemboweling him.

"Shall we get him Gred?"

"My pleasure Forge."

With that settled, both of them shouted, "Lubriciato!" and slipped easily away from the Gryffindors, with Lee Jordan shouting at the top of his voice, "Give him a big whack in the face for all us." There was a big loud whoop; before Fred and George pounced on Malfoy and stuffed several colourful looking sweets in his mouth making him swallow them all. As he swallowed, he turned several shades of pink, before bursting with pink feathers and—change gender. Harry, Ron and I gripped onto the sides of the Gryffindor table, laughing till we had stitches in our sides. Malfoy looked like a prostitute, or what could resemble one, but the disturbing thing was, that he looked quite amazingly pretty as a girl. 'Damn him,' I thought glaring at him, as many boys around him, not any Gryffindors I can assure you, wolf-whistled him. That was quite a disturbing experience for me. Suddenly, as quick as he had been transformed, he turned into a miniature Malfoy and ran around, chocolate-crazed.

"I want chocolate now! Where's my box? I want my box!" He ran around ranting, "Dobby? Where's my box? My box filled with my treasure, Dobby, where are you?" Spinning around, Draco only spotted unfamiliar faces, which were laughing, even jeering at him. Suddenly, Dobby came running out of the kitchens grabbing the 'supposed' treasure box.

"Master Draco, Dobby has the box! Dobby has the box!" he squeaked, pushing through the crowd, making a few students fall over and grumble. When he arrived at Malfoy's position he gave it to him. Draco tentively opened the box, all who were near quickly leaned in and tried to peek at the box, thinking it were some shameful Malfoy secret. Ron was especially keen, practically tripping over his own feet just to get a look. Harry on the other hand just stood behind Ron, trying not to get in the way.

Draco opened the box and inside—was just a bunch of notes and letters, but what caught Harry's attention was the gold chain that lay in the box. "Mione, didn't you lose a necklace like that when you were younger?" I nodded my head in a dazed sort of manner, remembering that I didn't lose it, but gave to a boy I thought would come back and be my prince. 'No,' I thought closing my eyes, 'it can't be him. The nice boy in the park, it can't have been him. He was so gallant, so friendly and so polite. This—Draco Malfoy, is none of that. No. Of course it's not him.' But when I opened my eyes, only to see miniature Draco Malfoy staring interestedly up at me and after recognizing me, he smiled—actually smiled, I think a few girls fainted.

"Mione," he said in a sweet voice, it was not faked, but genuine. "You left your necklace with me when Father took me away." He carefully picked up the gold chain; as if afraid the chain would actually break in two. Dropping it on my hand, he sighed. "I tried looking for you the next day, but Father would not allow me, not to that park at least. He said you were a—a—a whatchamacallit. I don't know how to say it. Mu—mu—"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Harry and Ron twitch. "Uh, Malfoy, thank you, for giving it back," I could feel my cheeks flushing, it was getting hot, "Just—thank you."

"My name's not Malfoy, that's Father's name," Draco said defiantly, "My name's Draco, you know, like the dragon."

"Okay—Draco," I replied, I glanced at Fred and George and tried to mouth something, though I don't think they caught it.

"Turn him back," I hissed at them, shaking their heads and grinning they chucked a neon green chewing gum at me and pointed at little Draco. Turning back to Draco, I handed him the gum and asked him to eat it. Chewing slowly on it, Draco gradually turned back into his former self.

Backing away from me, he sneered, "What are you staring at you filthy little—" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because he had spotted the chain I was holding, "Where the hell did you get that? So you're a thief as well as a—"

"It's mine," I retorted.

"No it isn't," he said with arrogance, "a girl I liked gave it to me." Everyone around us gasped. It was like a newspaper scandal, like a celebrity, though I don't think Draco knows anything about the celebrities in the Muggle world. "What did I say," scared of the sentence he had just said. "What?" he looked around at the shocked looks on the faces of his classmates and fellow students. "What did I say?" Quickly looking at me he grabbed the necklace from my hand and shoved it into the box. "Leave it alone, Granger, it doesn't belong to you."

"Yes it is," I finally found my voice, "My mother gave it to me when I was seven."

"A girl in the park gave it to me," he said boldly, backing away from the Great Hall and dropped the box to the floor, creating the box to shatter into tiny splinters of wood. He was only gasping onto the chain, running as fast as his legs could carry him out of the dratted Great Hall and into the chilly dungeons. On the way, he crashed into Pansy, scrambling up again he dashed away. With a quick murmur of, 'Serpentsortia' he arrived in the Slytherin Common Room. Slamming his room door behind him, he faced the door and leaned against it.

"Hello Malfoy," I whispered to him, I had followed him all the way, running quite close behind. It was me who pushed Pansy into his way to gain time.

His eyes widened, "Hermione," he muttered, "What the hell are you doing here?" It was my turn to be surprised.

"Hermione? Since when have you been calling me Hermione?" I asked him, sitting down on his plush bed, "Why would you taint your tongue with my name?" I looked up wistfully at him.

"I've—I've always—well, sort of, well, admired you," he said, his cheeks tinged with a pinkish colour, "and, I know this," he opened his palm, and in the middle rested the necklace, "necklace belongs to you, but—I couldn't admit it," he looked worried, "not in front of all those people."

Looking away from the floor, I looked into his grey eyes, "Draco," there I said his name for the second time, "I—I—" do I actually care? I thought this to myself, keeping my mouth closed, "I—how did you know it was me?"

"Do you really think me dense like Crabbe and Goyle?" he smiled weakly at me, "Who can mistaken any girl with a head of bushy hair like yours?" I blushed, "Not that I'm complaining, it looks—you."

"What about Rhysen?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"What about her?" he said, turning around properly to face me.

"Isn't she—" I tried to explain with hand gestures, "You know—your…"

"My girlfriend?"

I just nodded blankly.

He laughed at me, really and truly laughed at me, tears glistening out of his eyes. When he had finished laughing he stared right at me and grinned, "Here." He fished around in his pocket, till he found whatever he was looking for.

He walked closer to me, I felt like edging away, though I stayed extremely still. Still grinning he sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I opened my mouth to say something, but he shoved something in my mouth.

A chocolate.

He smiled and leant in, pressing his lips against mine. I could taste sweetness, I could just imagine the chocolate in my mouth melted, and smeared across his lips, across mine. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever gotten. And I never wanted it to end.


End file.
